sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Теория групп
Теория групп — раздел общей алгебры, изучающий алгебраические структуры, называемые группами, и их свойства. Список определений, относящихся к теории групп, вы можете найти в статье-списке «Словарь терминов теории групп». История У теории групп три исторических корня: теория алгебраических уравнений, теория чисел и геометрия. Математики, стоящие у истоков теории групп, — это Леонард Эйлер, Карл Фридрих Гаусс, Жозеф Луи Лагранж, Нильс Хенрик Абель и Эварист Галуа. Галуа был первым математиком, связавшим теорию групп с другой ветвью абстрактной алгебры — теорией полей, разработав теорию, ныне называемую теорией Галуа. Одной из первых задач, приведших к возникновению теории групп, была задача получения уравнения степени m'', которое имело бы корнями ''m корней данного уравнения степени n'' (''m < n). Эту задачу в простых случаях рассмотрел Худде (1659 г.). В 1740 г. Сондерсон заметил, что нахождение квадратичных множителей биквадратных выражений сводится к решению уравнения 6 степени, а Ле Сёр (1748 г.) и Вейринг (с 1762 по 1782 гг.) развили эту идею. Общую основу для теории уравнений, строящуюся на теории перестановок, в 1770—1771 гг. нашёл Лагранж, и на этой почве в дальнейшем выросла теория подстановок. Он обнаружил, что корни всех резольвент, с которыми он сталкивался, являются рациональными функциями от корней соответствующих уравнений. Чтобы изучить свойства этих функций, он разработал «исчисление сочетаний» (Calcul des Combinaisons). Современная ему работа Вандермонда (1770 г.) также предвосхищала развитие теории групп. Паоло Руффини в 1799 г. предложил доказательство неразрешимости уравнений пятой и высших степеней в радикалах. Для доказательства он использовал понятия теории групп, хоть и называл их другими именами. Руффини также опубликовал письмо, написанное ему Аббати, лейтмотивом которого была теория групп. Галуа обнаружил, что если у алгебраического уравнения несколько корней, то всегда существует группа перестановок этих корней такая, что 1) всякая функция, инвариантная относительно подстановок группы, рациональна и, наоборот, 2) всякая рациональная функция от корней инвариантна относительно перестановок группы. Свои первые труды по теории групп он опубликовал в 1829 г., в возрасте 18 лет, но они остались практически незамеченными, пока в 1846 г. не было издано собрание его сочинений. Артур Кэли и Огюстен Луи Коши стали одними из первых математиков, оценивших важность теории групп. Эти учёные также доказали некоторые важные теоремы теории.Например, теорему Кэли и теорему Коши Изучаемый ими предмет был популяризован Серретом, который посвятил теории секцию из своей книги по алгебре, Жорданом, чей труд «Действия над подстановками» (Traité des Substitutions) стал классикой, и Евгением Нетто (1882 г.), чей труд был в 1892 г. переведён на английский язык Коулом. Большой вклад в развитие теории групп внесли также многие другие математики XIX века: Бертран, Эрмит, Фробениус, Кронекер и Матьё. Современное определение понятия «группа» было дано только в 1882 г. Вальтером фон Дюком.Барут А., Рончка Р. Теория представлений групп и её приложения, т.1, 2, М., 1980. В 1884 г. Софус Ли положил начало изучению как групп преобразований того, что мы сейчас называем группами Ли и их дискретными подгруппами; за его трудами последовали работы Киллинга, Штуди, Шура, Маурера и Эли Картана. Теория дискретных групп была разработана Клейном, Ли, Пуанкаре и Пикаром в связи с изучением модулярных форм и других объектов. В середине XX века (в основном, между 1955 и 1983 гг.) была проведена огромная работа по классификации всех конечных простых групп, включающая десятки тысяч страниц статей. Ощутимый вклад в теорию групп внесли и многие другие математики, такие как Артин, Эмми Нётер, Людвиг Силов и другие. Краткое описание теории thumb|Граф свободной группы порядка 2 Понятие группы возникло в результате формального описания симметрии и эквивалентности геометрических объектов. В эрлангенской программе Феликса Клейна изучение геометрии было связано с изучением соответствующих групп преобразований. Например, если заданы фигуры на плоскости, то группой движений выясняется их равенство. Определение. Группой называется множество элементов (конечное или бесконечное), на котором задана операция умножения Операция обычно называется «''умножение''», реже используется название «''сложения''», которая удовлетворяет следующим четырём аксиомам: * Замкнутость группы относительно операции умножения. Для любых двух элементов группы существует третий, который является их произведением: : 1) ~~~ \forall A, B \in G : ~~~ \exist C \in G ~~~ A \cdot B = C; * Ассоциативность операции умножения. Порядок выполнения умножения несущественен: : 2) ~~~ \forall A, B, C \in G : ~~~ A \cdot (B \cdot C) = (A \cdot B) \cdot C = A \cdot B \cdot C; * Существование единичного элемента. В группе существует некоторый элемент E'', произведение которого с любым элементом ''A группы даёт тот же самый элемент A'': : 3) ~~~ \exists E \in G : ~~~ \forall A \in G \quad A\cdot E = E \cdot A = A; * 'Существование обратного элемента'. Для любого элемента ''A группы существует такой элемент A''−1, что их произведение даёт единичный элемент ''E: : 4) ~~~ \forall A \in G : ~~~ \exists A^{-1} \in G : ~~~ A\cdot A^{-1} = A^{-1} \cdot A = E. Аксиомы группы никак не регламентируют зависимость операции умножения от порядка сомножителей. Поэтому, вообще говоря, изменение порядка сомножителей влияет на произведение. Группы, для которых произведение не зависит от порядка сомножителей, называют коммутативными или абелевыми группами. Для абелевой группы : \forall A, B \in G : ~~~ A \cdot B = B \cdot A. Абелевы группы довольно редко встречаются в физических приложениях. Чаще всего группы, имеющие физический смысл, являются неабелевыми: : \exists A, B \in G : ~~~ A \cdot B \not= B \cdot A. Конечные группы небольшого размера удобно описывать при помощи т. н. «таблицы умножения». В этой таблице каждая строка и каждый столбец соответствует одному элементу группы, а в ячейку на пересечении строки и столбца помещается результат операции умножения для соответствующих элементов. Ниже приведён пример таблицы умножения (таблицы Кэли) для группы состоящей из четырёх элементов: (1, −1, i, −i) в которой операцией является обычное арифметическое умножение: Единичным элементом здесь является 1, обратными элементами для 1 и −1 являются они сами, а элементы i и −i являются обратными друг для друга. Если группа имеет бесконечное число элементов, то она называется бесконечной группой. Когда элементы группы непрерывно зависят от каких-либо параметров, то группа называется непрерывной, или группой Ли. Также говорят, что группа Ли — это группа, множество элементов которой образует гладкое многообразие. С помощью групп Ли как групп симметрий находятся решения дифференциальных уравнений. Группы повсеместно используются в математике и естественных науках, часто для обнаружения внутренней симметрии объектов (группы автоморфизмов). Внутренняя симметрия обычно связана с инвариантными свойствами; множество преобразований, которые сохраняют это свойство, вместе с операцией композиции, образуют группу, называемую группой симметрии. В теории Галуа, которая и дала начало понятию группы, группы используются для описания симметрии уравнений, корнями которых являются корни некоторого полиномиального уравнения. Из-за важной роли, которую они играют в этой теории, получили своё название разрешимые группы. В алгебраической топологии группы используются для описания инвариантов топологических пространств отсюда, например, пошло название «подгруппа кручения» . Под инвариантами здесь имеются в виду свойства пространства, не меняющиеся при каком-то его деформировании. Примеры такого использования групп — фундаментальные группы, группы гомологий и когомологий. Группы Ли применяются при изучении дифференциальных уравнений и многообразий; они сочетают в себе теорию групп и математический анализ. Область анализа, связанная с этими группами, называется гармоническим анализом. В комбинаторике понятия группы подстановок и действия группы используются для упрощения подсчёта числа элементов в множестве; в частности, часто используется лемма Бёрнсайда. Понимание теории групп также очень важно для физики и других естественных наук. В химии группы используются для классификации кристаллических решёток и симметрий молекул. В физике группы используются для описания симметрий, которым подчиняются физические законы. Особенно важны в физике представления групп, в частности, групп Ли, так как они часто указывают путь к «возможным» физическим теориям. Группа (G, \cdot) называется циклической, если она порождена одним элементом a'', то есть все её элементы являются степенями ''a (или, если использовать аддитивную терминологию, представимы в виде na, где n'' — целое число). Математическое обозначение: G = \langle a \rangle . Говорят, что 'группа G действует на множестве M , если задан гомоморфизм \Phi:G\to S(M) из группы G в группу S(M) всех перестановок множества M . Для краткости (\Phi(g))(m) часто записывают как gm или g.m . Примеры групп * Простейшей группой является группа с обычной арифметической операцией умножения, которая состоит из элемента 1. Элемент 1 является единичным элементом группы и обратным самому себе: * Следующий простой пример — группа с обычной арифметической операцией умножения, которая состоит из элементов (1, -1). Элемент 1 является единичным элементом группы, оба элемента группы обратны самим себе: * Группой относительно обычной арифметической операции умножения является множество, состоящее из четырёх элементов (1, -1, i, -i). Единичным элементом здесь является 1, обратными элементами для 1 и -1 являются они сами, а элементы i и -i являются обратными друг для друга. * Группой является два поворота пространства на 0° и 180° вокруг одной оси, если произведением двух поворотов считать их последовательное выполнение. Эта группа обычно обозначается '''C2. Она изоморфна (то есть тождественна) приведённой выше группе с элементами 1 и -1. Поворот на угол 0°, поскольку он является тождественным, обозначен в таблице буквой E. * Группу вместе с тождественным преобразованием E образует операция инверсии I, которая меняет направление каждого вектора на обратное. Групповой операцией является последовательное выполнение двух инверсий. Эта группа обычно обозначается S2. Она изоморфна приведённой выше группе C2. * По аналогии с группой C2 можно построить группу C3, состоящую из поворотов плоскости на углы 0°, 120° и 240°. Можно сказать, что группа C3 является группой поворотов, переводящих правильный треугольник сам в себя. thumb|Элементы группы C3 * Если к группе C3 прибавить отражения треугольника относительно трёх его осей симметрии (R1, R2, R3), то мы получим полную группу операций, которая переводит треугольник сам в себя. Эта группа называется D3. thumb|Элементы группы D3 * Совокупность всех вращений относительно одной оси образуют непрерывную группу, называемую R2. Её элементы обозначим символами R''(''a), где a'' — угол поворота, находящийся в пределах 0 ≤ ''a < 360°. Для этой группы таблица умножения бесконечна, поэтому группа описывается общей формулой : ~R(a)\cdot R(b) = R(a+b~|~\bmod~360^\circ). Поскольку результат двух последовательных поворотов вокруг одной оси не зависит от порядка поворотов, группа R2 является коммутативной. Обратный элемент в группе определеяется формулой : ~R^{-1}(a) = R(360^\circ - a). * Группа R3 представляет собой группу всевозможных вращений трёхмерного пространства относительно осей, проходящих через одну точку. Эта группа является группой симметрии сферы. Каждый элемент группы R''(α,β,''a) задаётся тремя параметрами: α и β — эйлеровы углы, задающие положение оси, a'' — угол поворота. * Группа '''S''n' или ''симметрическая группа порядка n'' — это совокупность ''n! всевозможных перестановок n'' элементов. Перестановку удобно обозначать символом : ~P = \begin{pmatrix} 1 & 2 & 3 & \dots & n \\ p_1 & p_2 & p_3 & \dots & p_n \end{pmatrix}, указывающим, что элемент ''n при перестановке заменяется на элемент pn. Обратным элементом для элемента P'' будет элемент : ~P^{-1} = \begin{pmatrix}p_1 & p_2 & p_3 & \dots & p_n \\ 1 & 2 & 3 & \dots & n \end{pmatrix}. Интересно, что группа '''S3' изоморфна группе D3, так как последняя содержит всевозможные преобразования, переводящие треугольник сам в себя, а преобразование треугольника можно задать различными перестановками трёх его вершин: : ~ E = \begin{pmatrix}1 & 2 & 3 \\ 1 & 2 & 3 \end{pmatrix};~~ R_{120} = \begin{pmatrix}1 & 2 & 3 \\ 3 & 1 & 2 \end{pmatrix};~ R_{240} = \begin{pmatrix}1 & 2 & 3 \\ 2 & 3 & 1 \end{pmatrix}; : ~ R_1 = \begin{pmatrix}1 & 2 & 3 \\ 1 & 3 & 2 \end{pmatrix};~ R_2 = \begin{pmatrix}1 & 2 & 3 \\ 3 & 2 & 1 \end{pmatrix};~~~ R_3 = \begin{pmatrix}1 & 2 & 3 \\ 2 & 1 & 3 \end{pmatrix}. Абелевы группы Абелева группа есть группа, в которой групповая операция является коммутативной; то есть группа G абелева если ab=ba для любых двух элементов a,\;b\in G . Групповая операция в абелевых группах обычно называется «сложением» и обозначается знаком + . Абелевы группы являются основой для построения более сложных объектов абстрактной алгебры, таких как кольца, поля и модули. Название дано в честь норвежского математика Абеля за его вклад в исследование групп подстановок. Примеры * Группа параллельных переносов в линейном пространстве. * Любая циклическая группа G=\langle a\rangle . Действительно, для любых x=a^n и y=a^m верно, что *: xy = a^ma^n=a^{m+n}=a^na^m=yx . ** В частности, целые числа \Z образуют коммутативную группу по сложению, также как и классы вычетов \Z/n\Z . * Любое кольцо является коммутативной (абелевой) группой по своему сложению. В том числе и вещественные числа с операцией сложения. * Обратимые элементы коммутативного кольца, в частности, ненулевые элементы любого поля, образуют абелеву группу по умножению. Например, вещественные числа, не равные нулю, с операцией умножения. Связанные определения * По аналогии с размерностью у векторных пространств, каждая абелева группа имеет ранг. Он определяется как минимальная размерность пространства над полем рациональных чисел, в которое вкладывается фактор группы по её кручению. Свойства * Конечнопорождённые абелевы группы изоморфны прямым суммам циклических групп. ** Конечные абелевы группы изоморфны прямым суммам конечных циклических групп. * Любая абелева группа имеет естественную структуру модуля над кольцом целых чисел. Действительно, пусть n — натуральное число, а x — элемент коммутативной группы G с операцией, обозначаемой +, тогда nx можно определить как x+x+\ldots+x ( n раз) и (-n)x = -(nx) . ** Утверждения и теоремы, верные для абелевых групп (то есть модулей над кольцом главных идеалов \Z ), зачастую могут быть обобщены на модули над произвольным кольцом главных идеалов. Типичным примером является классификация конечнопорожденных абелевых групп. * Множество гомоморфизмов \operatorname{Hom}(G,\;H) всех групповых гомоморфизмов из G в H само является абелевой группой. Действительно, пусть f,\;g:G\to H — два гомоморфизма групп между абелевыми группами, тогда их сумма f+g , заданная как (f+g)(x)=f(x)+g(x) , тоже является гомоморфизмом (это неверно, если H некоммутативная группа). Конечные абелевы группы Основополагающая теорема о структуре конечной абелевой группы утверждает, что любая конечная абелева группа может быть разложена в прямую сумму своих циклических подгрупп, порядки которых являются степенями простых чисел. Это следствие общей теоремы о структуре конечнопорождённых абелевых групп для случая, когда группа не имеет элементов бесконечного порядка. \Z_{mn} изоморфно прямой сумме \Z_m и \Z_n тогда и только тогда, когда m и n взаимно просты. Следовательно, можно записать абелеву группу G в форме прямой суммы : \Z_{k_1}\oplus\ldots\oplus\Z_{k_u} двумя различными способами: * Где числа k_1,\;\ldots,\;k_u степени простых * Где k_1 делит k_2 , которое делит k_3 , и так далее до k_u . Например, \Z/15\Z=\Z_{15} может быть разложено в прямую сумму двух циклических подгрупп порядков 3 и 5: \Z/15\Z=\{0,\;5,\;10\}\oplus\{0,\;3,\;6,\;9,\;12\} . То же можно сказать про любую абелеву группу порядка пятнадцать, приходим к выводу, что все абелевы группы порядка 15 изоморфны. Вариации и обобщения * Дифференциальной группой называется абелева группа \mathbf{C} , в которой задан такой эндоморфизм d\colon\mathbf{C}\to\mathbf{C} , что d^2=0 . Этот эндоморфизм называется дифференциалом. Элементы дифференциальных групп называются цепями, элементы ядра \ker\,d — циклами, элементы образа \mathrm{Im}\,d — границами. Гиперболические группы Конечно-порождённая группа называется гиперболической, если она является гиперболической как метрическое пространство. Более подробно, на конечно-порождённой группе с выбранными образующими есть естественная метрика — словарная. Группа называется гиперболической, если, снабжённая этой метрикой, она оказывается гиперболической как метрическое пространство. Поскольку при замене выбранной системы образующих метрика меняется квазиизометрично, а гиперболичность метрического пространства при этом сохраняется — понятие оказывается не зависящим от выбора системы образующих. * Поскольку гиперболичность это, в определённом смысле, «сходство» свойств метрического пространства с деревом — свободная группа (граф Кэли которой является деревом) с любым конечным числом образующих гиперболична. * Группа PSL(2,Z) гиперболична. * Конечная группа гиперболична. * Гиперболичность сохраняется при переходе к подгруппе конечного индекса. * Любая гиперболическая группа является конечно-представленной: задаётся конечным числом образующих и конечным числом соотношений. (Как следствие, гиперболических групп — в отличие от всех групп вообще — лишь счётное число.) * Гиперболичность влечёт за собой (а, на самом деле, равносильна) линейному изопериметрическому неравенству: тривиальное слово, записанное как произведение N образующих, представляется как произведение CN сопряжённых к базисным соотношениям (с определённым контролем на длину сопрягающих произведений). * П. де ля Арп, Э. Гис, Гиперболические группы по Михаилу Громову (P. de la Harpe, E. Ghys, Sur les groupes hyperboliques d’après Mikhael Gromov) * Mikhail Gromov, Hyperbolic groups. Essays in group theory, 75—263, Math. Sci. Res. Inst. Publ., 8, Springer, New York, 1987. Теория представлений Приложения теории групп Существует большое количество приложений теории групп. Многие структуры общей алгебры могут быть рассмотрены как частные случаи групп, например, кольца могут быть рассмотрены как абелевы группы (относительно сложения) с введённой на них второй операцией — умножением. Поэтому группы лежат в основе большой части теории этих объектов. Теория Галуа использует группы для описания симметрии корней многочлена. Основная теорема теории Галуа устанавливает связь между алгебраическими расширениями и теорией групп. Это даёт эффективный критерий разрешимости алгебраических уравнений в условиях соответствующих групп Галуа. Некоторые теоремы * Простейшие свойства групп — в статье Группа (математика) * Основная теорема о гомоморфизме — в статье факторгруппа * Теорема Жордана — Гёльдера * Теорема Крулла — Шмидта * Теорема Лагранжа (теория групп) * Теоремы Силова * Представление группы Нерешенные проблемы теории групп Всемирно известным сборником нескольких тысяч нерешенных проблем теории групп является Коуровская тетрадь. Примечания Литература * Ляховский В. Д., Болохов А. А. Группы симметрии и элементарные частицы, Изд-во ЛГУ, 1983. * Барут А., Рончка Р. Теория представлений групп и её приложения, т.1, 2, М., 1980. * Желобенко Д. П. Компактные группы Ли и их представления, М., 1970. * Желобенко Д. П., Штерн А. И. Представления групп Ли, М., 1980. * Каргаполов М. И., Мерзляков Ю. И. Основы теории групп, Изд-во "Наука", 1972. Ссылки * History of the abstract group concept * Higher dimensional group theory * Plus teacher and student package: Group Theory * GAP Groups, Algorithms, Programming a System for Computational Discrete Algebra Категория:Теория групп